The Assistant
by Silver Miko
Summary: Aoshi is a wealthy CEO with a disability who needs a live-in assistant. Misao is a fourth year college student who needs a better job. Answering Aoshi's ad, Misao is store for more than she realized.
1. The Ad

Author's Note: Oh God...why do I keep doing this to myself?! Starting another damn fic!!   
  
I guess the ideas were just flowing last night while I was sitting around the house. Oh man, I'm going to end up with like 11 fics floating around like a certain author pal of mine! I can't handle that as well as she can. I must learn to put ideas on hold.  
  
Ah well.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
THE ASSISTANT  
  
Chapter 1: The Ad  
  
"Sir, the reports on the Samehada and Momojiri Merger are almost finished and should be on your desk by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"And you also have a meeting at three pm with the head of Daidoji International."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Hannya fought the urge to sigh at the tall man seated before him with a face set as if in stone. It was as if no emotion could flicker across a face that many women found startlingly handsome, and that his blue eyes were like ice. Perhaps it was this demeanor that had earned his employer and close friend the nickname of of 'Ice King'.   
  
Shinmori Aoshi, the CEO of Oniwaban National, at the age of twenty-eight was more like a zombie than man some thought. Ever since his accident two years earlier.  
  
"Is that all Hannya?"  
  
"Hai, Okashira." Hannya murmured, then left Aoshi's office.  
  
He had been friends with Aoshi since they were teenagers, but even still Hannya was feeling the chill from Aoshi's behavior. But Hannya could not blame Aoshi for it. Had he been in Aoshi's shoes he would of most likely gone insane and withdrawn.   
  
What Aoshi really needed now, Hannya decided, was someone to brighten up his life.  
  
XxxxxxxX  
  
Misao groaned as she looked at bills before her on the small table of her kitchen. Her phone, electrical/utilities and rent bills stared at her with menace as she rested her hand in her chin and frowned. As much as she loved her Jiya and loved working for him at the Aoiya, it wasn't enough to pay her bills. Getting up and grabbing a Coke from the kitchen, Misao grabbed the newspaper and flipped through the Wanted Ads, wondering if she could find a decent paying job with hours that were flexible enough for her to work and go to classes.  
  
Playing with the end of her braid, she grabbed a Sharpie and began circling job options and was dismayed that only two things were circled so far: Desk clerk at a karaoke bar or department store hostess.  
  
Neither appealed to her at all.  
  
Skimming the pages, her eyes came across an ad.  
  
'Businessman with Disablity Looking for Live-In Assistant. Must be qualified and have professional attitude. Pay will be negotiable upon hire.'  
  
Misao scratched her head. She wasn't certifiably qualified for the job, but she did have experience when Jiya had broke a his leg and arm and she could be professional if she tried. Tearing the ad out, she placed it in her pocket and got ready for her Marketing class.   
  
"Disabled? Probably some old man who needs help walking and wants a slave. But...it could be good pay....damn hefty tuition...grr."   
  
Grabbing a banana, Misao slipped into her shoes, grabbed her keys and ran off past her obnoxious landlord who was screeching that she 'better have her rent bill paid or else!'  
  
She ran down the street, her long braid trailing as she ran towards the campus making a note to call about the ad after class. After fifteen minutes of semi-jogging and saying quick hellos to her friends as she passed by, Misao made her way into her class and slumped into desk catching her breath.  
  
"Oi, Makimachi, did you remember to bring the book?"   
  
Turning at the sound of her name, she blinked at her classmate Sanosuke and then smiled.  
  
"Yep! You?"  
  
"Surprisingly yes. Fox reminded me six times this morning."  
  
"Ahhh...such an organized fiancee. Just what you need." Misao teased, thinking of the pretty med student whom Sanosuke had been engaged to for the past six months. The minute the spikey haired brunette had set eyes on the pale skinned beauty it was instant attraction.   
  
"Sometimes she's too organized. She bought a label maker. A LABEL MAKER! What the hell could she possibly need a label maker for?"  
  
Misao shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she likes putting her name on stuff?"  
  
"Next thing I know she'll want me to tattoo her name on my ass."  
  
Misao choked back on laughter and quickly silenced as their professor walked into the room. Grabbing her pen and opening her notebook she prepared to diligently take notes. It wasn't that she particularly enjoyed Marketing, but she needed to keep her grades up. Misao wasn't sure what she wanted to do when she graduated college, but she at least wanted some business classes under her belt.  
  
Her mind drifted to the ad in the back pocket of her jeans and she wondered whether or not it was worth pursuing, but her options were slim to none as it was. It would most likely be for some old businessman who would probably leer at her or demand she serve his every whim. As much as she didn't like the idea of possible servitude, perhaps the man was nice like her Jiya?   
  
She wouldn't know until she got an interview. Mind set, she chewed at her pen as the lecture continued. Soon enough her class ended and after a quick goodbye to Sanosuke, she made her way to the payphone in the hall and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" a deep voice answered.  
  
Misao was startled at the velvet deep voice that answered, but quickly recovered and coughed softly.  
  
"Yes, hello. My name is Makimachi Misao, and I'm calling in regard of the ad in the paper."  
  
"Aa, and you would like an interview?"  
  
"Um, well yes. That's why I called."   
  
"Very well then, I will give you the address. Is five o'clock suitable?"  
  
"Yes, I can manage that."  
  
Misao memorized the address spoken to her and after thanking the person on the phone hung up.  
  
"Geez, nice voice but frosty demeanor. Sounds younger than an old guy. Maybe he was a secretary or something." she quietly mused to herself. Shrugging it off she went to her next class and soon enough 4:30 rolled around and her classes were over.  
  
"Ah, son of a bitch!" she murmured loudly as the minute she stepped outside she was assaulted by rain as it had decided to storm a bit.  
  
Running onto the street she cursed herself for not buying one of those small umbrellas in the commercials she always mocked. She could feel her jeans and purple tank top beginning to drench as she raced downtown towards the business section. Locating her destination, she stopped in front of the receptionist desk and gasped for breath.   
  
"Um...can I help you?"   
  
Misao glanced at the receptionist and felt herself growing embarrassed under the gaze of the violet haired woman.  
  
"Yes, I have an appointment with...well actually I'm not sure. It's in response to this ad." she mumbled, pulling the semi-damp ad from her pocket and showing the receptionist.  
  
"Ah, Shinomori-san's ad. I see." Kaoru murmured, taking in Misao's appearance then smiled.  
  
"Take the elevator to the fourth floor. It's the office at the end on the hall."  
  
"Ah, thank you." Misao said bowing politely and stepped into an elevator. She leaned back against the wall, shivering slightly as the air conditioning met her damn skin. Hearing a soft ding, she stepped out of the elevator and headed for the last office, wincing as her sneakers made squish noises as she walked.   
  
Grabbing the handle, she sighed, and turned it and walked into the office.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
Misao's eyes widened slightly at the sight of what had to be the most good-looking man she had ever seen in her entire life seated behind a large mahogany desk.   
  
"Yes, I have an appointment for an interview....with you I believe. I'm Makimachi Misao."  
  
She felt her nerves work up as his sharp blue gaze looked her over, taking in her damp, disheveled appearance and her bangs plastered to her face. It was a startling contrast to the sharp, black suited man behind the desk.  
  
"I see. Have seat Makimachi-san." he said, his voice flat.   
  
She nodded and took a seat, shifting as she felt the clamminess of her skin.  
  
"Tell me Makimachi-san.."  
  
"Mou! Please call me Misao." she interrupted, and gulped when he shot her a semi-annoyed look.  
  
"As you wish. Tell me, Misao, what are your qualifications?"  
  
Misao gulped.  
  
"Well, I'm not certified or anything, but I spent months helping my grandfather recuperate from injuries and I'm a very hard worker. I can cook and I'm very professional."   
  
Aoshi glanced her over again and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I can tell from your state of dishabille."  
  
"Isn't that French?"  
  
"Very good Misao. So, you have no certifications to be a care-giver and if I had to guess you are what? Eighteen? Nineteen?"  
  
"Twenty-three." she said, slightly irritated. She always did look slightly younger than her age being so short.  
  
"Forgive me. As I was saying, you have no certification and I'm assuming you're in college?"  
  
"Yes, but my classes don't start until 11 and end at 4:30."  
  
"I see." he said, folding his hands onto the desk.  
  
Misao groaned, growing more and more agitated by Aoshi's aloof behavior.  
  
"Look mister, I don't need this high class looking down on me crap! Since you're obviously not going to give me the job it's pointless to waste my time any further. Thank you for this interview and have a good day." she said sarcastically as she stood up and began walking towards the door.  
  
Aoshi was...intrigued. And slightly amused. When was the last time he felt amusement?  
  
"Wait."   
  
Misao stopped at the deep voice resonating through the room and turned around, watching as Aoshi stood and moved from behind the desk, and Misao's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the black polished cane gripped in his hand as he slowly made his way towards her to stop and tower over her.   
  
They stared at each other, ocean meeting ice as after a minute Aoshi nodded.  
  
"When can you start?"  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"Ehhhh?"  
  
"Start. You got the job, Misao."  
  
"But....why?"  
  
"Because, I've never met an applicant so far with the guts to yell at me. I need a strong person to help me and care little for flitty women."  
  
Misao's mouth opened, then closed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"It's just..I assumed the ad was to assist an elderly gentlemen. When we spoke I thought perhaps you were a secretary."  
  
Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"A naive assumption. Is this a problem?"   
  
Misao gulped. Living with a gorgeous if not cold businessman?   
  
'Oh...my....God.............' she thought, but merely shook her head.  
  
"It's no problem, Shinomori-san. I can start...whenever."  
  
"Good. Then have your things ready to be moved in my house by this weekend. What I expect is that you help me with things around the house and any other tasks I require assistance with. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just need to give my grandfather two weeks notice since I waitress for him.."   
  
"Fine. I believe that brings this interview to the end. We can discuss pay at our next meeting."  
  
"That's fine." she mumbled.  
  
"Aa. Have a pleasant day and a note of advice."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please dress a bit more professional."  
  
Misao's eyes furrowed.  
  
"Yes, cause it was my intention to be rained on. Good day, Shinomori-san."  
  
Slamming the door shut, Aoshi returned to his seat and sighed, eyes closing. His mouth then formed a slight smirk. Things were going to be interesting indeed.  
  
XxxX  
  
Misao looked around her small apartment, blue flame decorated suitcases strewn on her floor as she sighed. It was crazy, taking the job like that, but it would in theory pay really well....  
  
Now all that was left was.....talking to her landlord.  
  
With a slump of her shoulders, she walked outside and down the hall and knocked on the door.   
  
"Yessssss?"  
  
"Eh, Kamatari-san....I need a word."   
  
The tall transvestite stepped out into the hall and glared down at Misao.  
  
"Don't tell me, you want an extension on your rent?"  
  
"Um no..the thing is. I got a new job as a...live-in assistant so is there anyway to put my apartment on hold or something?"  
  
Kamatari looked at Misao and smirked.  
  
"No way, Makimachi. In fact, I'm selling out your apartment the first chance I get. You are a terrible tenant and I'll be glad to see you gone! GLAD!!"  
  
"Geez you she-male have some mercy!!!!" Misao screamed and was immediately slapped hard in the face by Kamatari, which sent Misao reeling back as she collided with something hard...and warm....that had an arm wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would appreciate you not abusing my employees."  
  
Misao tensed at the deep voice of the person behind her.  
  
Kamatari blinked and gulped.  
  
"Well, be out as soon as possible!" Kamatari screeched at Misao before scurrying back into her apartment.  
  
Misao rubbed her cheek and stepped away from Aoshi, embarassed.  
  
"Um...thank you Shinomori-san."  
  
"I'd prefer it if you called me 'Aoshi-sama'."  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"Aoshi...sama...Are you serious?!"  
  
Aoshi merely gazed at her and nodded.  
  
"That's so dumb! Whatever, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" she asked, heading towards her apartment with Aoshi following slowly.  
  
"Business, Makimachi-san."   
  
"Ah, I'd prefer it if you call me Misao-sama since you'll be needing me and all."  
  
She looked back and noticed the stern expression on his face.  
  
"It was a joke, Aoshi-sama."  
  
"How about I just call you Misao."  
  
"Like I have a choice, you're my boss now." she mumbled as she moved her suitcases towards the door as Aoshi, feeling his legs get stiff, sat on her lime green couch and watched her. She was dressed in black sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt that zipped up that was grey.   
  
"Do you own anything remotely professional looking to wear?"  
  
"What does it matter? It's not like I'm working at your office or something..oh God don't tell me I have to work at your office because when you're at work is when I'm at classes and so help me I am NOT changing my class schedule to fetch you coffee!"  
  
Aoshi blinked, his expression still neutral.  
  
"You have an inane ability to talk for long periods of time and not need to take a breath."  
  
Misao glared at him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Since you obvious aren't helping me carry my stuff down, mind going three seconds without anything scathing to say to me beca..."  
  
"Misao. Stop. Perhaps it would be best to call truce."  
  
"I love how you just state things instead of suggesting." she mumbled sarcastically as she opened her door and gestured for him to lead. He stood up slowly and walked past her and waited in the hall as she wheeled a large suitcase and followed him.  
  
30 minutes later all her suitcases were tucked away neatly in the back of Aoshi's Honda Civic. Sitting in the passenger seat she looked out the window a they drove towards Juuban.  
  
"So having to drive you around won't be something I'll have to do obviously."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I haven't driven in over six months."  
  
"Why is that?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Had to sell my car to pay rent."  
  
"I....see.."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, see those who are not fortunate enough to run companies often have to do unpleasant things to get by in life."  
  
Aoshi continued driving.  
  
"That sounds like something a prostitute once told me when I commented on her profession. She seemed put off that I denied her services."  
  
Misao stared at him as if he had grown another head.  
  
"You're very weird, Aoshi-sama." she commented as she looked back out the window.  
  
Aoshi did not reply. He would have preferred the entire trip be done in silence, but that was something that seemed impossible with Misao around.   
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You're just....like a statue."  
  
"Statuesque?"  
  
"No. You don't seem to express much. I can't figure you out."  
  
"It's not your job to do such."  
  
"I see. Well excuse me if I want to get to know my employer better. I guess our work ethics differ."   
  
Aoshi was about to reply, but refrained. In truth he had nothing to reply with. It was an odd feeling to be outdone in conversation, especially by such a girl as Misao. He was well-educated, astoundingly intelligent, and yet a mere waitress was it?, had the upper hand at the moment.  
  
What was he getting himself into? 


	2. Domestic Dysfunction

Author's Note: Gyah.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Domestic Dysfunction

Misao was utterly content underneath the soft down comforter of her new queen sized bed as she rolled to her side, snoring softly as she buried her head further into the soft pillow. She was so comfortable, so blissfully slumbering...

"Misao......Misao!" Aoshi's voice called out buzzingly through the intercom on the wall.

Cracking one sleepy ocean blue eye open, Misao looked at the clock next to her bed.

9:13 am.

Grumpily, she sat up and threw the covers off, marching over to her door and yanking it open, she stomped down the hall to his room and burst in without knocking to see Aoshi sitting up on his bed, laptop in his lap as he looked up and glared at her.

"It's past 8:30 am and you should have been up by then." he said cooly.

"What?! It's SUNDAY! The day for sleeping in! I get up at 7 am like everyday to help you get your ass to the office and make it JUST in time for classes, then I come back home to get things set for you and take care of you and maybe just maybe get some time to study but making me get up early on Sunday? It. Is. Not. HAPPENING!"

Aoshi closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Yes."

"Good." he murmured, taking her attire from behind his thin rimmed glasses. She was wearing pajama pants that had drawstrings and a light grey tank top with one strap drooping slightly over her shoulder. Her long hair was down and slightly disheveled.

For a brief moment he thought her both adorable and attractive, but the moment was fleeting as his mind settled back into business.

It was almost a routine that had settled in the three weeks she had been employed by him. He would assign her tasks and she would do them.

"I need my medication and the red folder on my desk in the study."

"Fine, want juice or tea?"

"Tea."

"Okay."

Misao bounced out of the room and Aoshi sighed. She was unpredictable really. Moments later she came back in and set his tea on the night stand next to him and plopped down next to him on the bed, handing him his folder.

Some women jumped into their boss' bed for sex. Misao was just being Misao. Like a kitten.

"What are you working on boss?"

"Data for a merger with Hattori Steel."

"Ah.. Sounds...boring."

He merely glared at her and she glared back, giving him a 'do you think that bothers me?' kind of look.

He took his glasses off and set them down.

"Was there something you wanted, Misao?" he asked flatly, wondering why she was hanging around for no apparent reason.

"No, I just though perhaps you'd like company."

"I have work to do and prefer to be alone when I do it."

Misao grumbled and hopped off the bed, hands on hips.

"You are like the most anti-social grumpy-pants I've ever met. Sheesh! Most men would be thrilled to have a gorgeous gal like me next to them in bed."

He merely shot her a look and her head fell as she made a 'che' noise.

"I'm taking a bath, a loooooooong one, so try not to need anything for an hour." she declared, stomping out of the room.

"You're my employee, Misao. If I need something, you will attend to it."

"Oh what? Naked?"

"If need be."

Misao shot him a deadpan look.

"That's sexual harassment Aoshi-saama!!!"

Aoshi shook his head.

"Misao, go take your bath."

She pouted and stomped out, and Aoshi felt a tug at his lips as a small smile graced his normally stony features.

A rarity indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mou! What a total grump. Honestly!" Misao huffed, leaning back against the large tub filled with water and green apple scented bubbles and bath salts. Her long hair was piled up and held up by a small brown clip as she closed her eyes a sighed. She rubbed her tired eyes and attempted to relax and not let her thoughts dwell on her surly, although disturbingly good looking, employer.

She cracked one eye open and looked at the thick romance novel laying on the small counter the tub was attached to. She wanted to read it, but didn't really want to think about romance, sexual attraction, blah blah at the moment.

Just then, she heard a loud thump and stood up quickly in panic.

"Aoshi-sama!!"

Dashing and covering herself with a towel, she ran to his room and collided with something which sent her and said something falling to the floor.

Dazed, she opened her eyes to see Aoshi somewhat pinned beneath her looking equally dazed.

"A..Aoshi-sama?!"

"Misao.." he said in a low voice, noticing the apparent fact that she was on top of him and also only covered by a towel.

"Are you alright? I heard this loud thud so I was worried and ran as quickly as I could!"

"Yes, that would be my crutches falling to the floor."

"...oh..."

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"Get off."

Misao's face quickly reddened as she rolled off of him and sat, laughing nervously.

"Sorry!"

Aoshi sat up, wincing at the pain in his knees.

"It's fine. Help me back to bed."

Misao nodded and helped Aoshi to his feet as they slowly made their way to his large bed, where she helped him sit.

"Are your legs hurting you that much?" she asked, her voice full of concern that it made Aoshi feel...something he could not remember feeling.

He merely looked away for a moment, making Misao cluck her tongue.

"Stop being stubborn Aoshi-sama! Would you like a heating pad or something?"

He merely sighed and nodded. A heating pad would probably help his discomfort and it would get Misao to stop nagging.

"Aa, and please...dress yourself."

Misao looked down, and her entire skin flushed a lovely shade of pink as she darted out of the room as quickly as she tended to breeze in.

"She _is_ like a breeze." he murmured to himself, setting his laptop aside as he waited for her to return.

Five minutes later and now dressed, obviously hurried, in a yellow sun-dress Misao returned with the heating pad. She had put her hair in a loose ponytail and was tucking her bangs behind her ears as she walked towards him.

"I realize this will probably intrude with your quote/unquote busy work schedule but really Aoshi-sama, Sundays were invented for relaxing! Haven't you ever just slept in or taken the time to stop and smell the roses? Working yourself too much can't be too good for your recovery."

"Misao, I do not run a company just to sleep in. I like my work as you like talking at incredible speeds."

"So I talk fast. Just means I get out more information than most people are able to."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"That is a clever reply."

Misao smiled and set the heating pad on medium heat and rested it across his knees.

"I've always been clever. You'll figure that out soon enough. You haven't seen enough of my personality yet."

"Should I be scared?"

Misao blinked and looked at him, her face serious.

"Aoshi-sama, I think that there's very few things in this world you're scared of. I am definitely not one of them."

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Let me finish my work Misao."

She nodded and left him alone to do his work, and oddly enough he suddenly missed her presence.

And so he found himself working harder and finishing earlier than he assumed.

And was entirely unaware when he fell asleep after finishing, having dozed off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes Jiya, things are going okay so far." Misao said into the phone as she paced around the kitchen now dressed in jeans and a yellow tee-shirt with black three-quarter sleeves. As she paced she nibbled on an onion bagel.

"No Jiya he's not a creepy perv. That's you.....no he's not trying anything funny....JIYA!!!!!!!! EW! If you keep that up I'm telling Okon and Omasu to deny you sake for a week!!!"

As her none-too quiet conversation echoed through the room, Aoshi came slowly limping into the room dressed in Dockers and a button up grey shirt, yawning as he watched her pacing on the phone.

"JIIIIYAAAAA?!! Goodbye!"

Clicking the phone off and setting it roughly down on the counter, she bit fiercely into the bagel and growled.

"An angry bee this morning, Misao?"

She jumped startled and turned to face him, setting her bagel down.

"Aoshi-sama! You scared me!"

"Obviously." he murmured as he sat down at one of the stools on the kitchen island.

"Sorry if I was loud, I was talking to my grandfather. He worries."

"Yes, he worries I'm a creepy perv as you put it."

She blushed at his words and laughed nervously as she sat across from him and continued eating her bagel.

Aoshi had to admit that his uncharacteristic teasing of his young employee was....rather fun. She was squirming slightly on the stool as she finally finished the bagel and quickly hopped off the stool and started to make a dash to the living room.

"I'll be watching TV if you need me!" she yelled and he merely grunted an 'Aa' in response as he watched her exit the kitchen.

Grabbing the newspaper, he began reading but oddly after a while it was...boring to him. Setting the paper down, he grabbed the cane that was resting on the side of the kitchen island and slowly walked into the living room where Misao was sprawled on the couch watching some drama. Shaking his head at her he sat down next to her startled slightly.

"Aoshi-sama, wha?"

"I want to watch TV. This is my house. Is there a problem?"

"N..No."

"Excellent. What are we watching?"

"Um, Boyhunt."

"I see."

And so in a somewhat comfortable silence they watched the quirky show together as Misao wondered what Aoshi was thinking and Aoshi merely wondered why he wanted to watch TV with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I know it's short...but.... well there's a good reason and if you look right over there..... ::runs off in other direction::


	3. Therapy

Author's Notes: BLAHHHH!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Therapy

"Misao, I have physical therapy tomorrow afternoon and will require you to drive me there and be there at the end of my session."

Misao blinked as she poked her head into his study.

"Oh? Need me drive you, do you?"

"Aa." he murmured from behind his laptop.

She smiled at the thought and clapped her hands together.

"Sure thing Bossman."

He frowned, looking up.

"Misao, do not call me Bossman."

She laughed at that and gave a thumbs up, walking back in the kitchen and making noise.

Aoshi paused again.

"What are you doing, Misao?"

"Making dinner!" she called out from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Calm down, I grew up at a restaurant!" she yelled sternly, as the clattering in the kitchen continued.

Curious and somewhat frightened at what the petite girl would do to his kitchen, Aoshi made his way slowly into the room, surprised by the pleasant scents filling the air.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, sitting at the island counter.

"Italian, a meat dish called braciole."

"What..is it?"

"Flank steak cut thin and filled with bacon, cheese, parsley, bread crumbs, rolled up and sauteed in onion broth, stock, wine, and served with white rice."

"It...sounds interesting."

"It's very good, one of my favorite dishes. It's expensive to make though, which is pretty lucky for me that you're loaded."

He gave her an unamused look.

"I also took the liberty of making a soup."

"Expensive too?"

"Feh! Bouillon and noodles? Hardly."

"Sounds plain."

"But very tasty. Don't be a snob, Aoshi-sama."

He smirked at her and watched as she set a bowl before him and ladled out some soup. He tasted a bit, and deciding he liked it, continued eating.

Setting a bowl for herself, Misao began to eat.

After the soup was finished, Misao cleared the plates and served the braciole. Aoshi cut a small

piece and ate.

"This is...very good."

"Why thank you, Aoshi-sama! Your enthusiasm is compliment enough."

She happily dug into her own plate, eyeing him as he ate.

"While you're in therapy, I've got a kunai practice so try and NOT need me for half an hour."

"I don't pay you to learn to wield knives."

"No, you pay me to be witty and give you a proverbial kick in the ass."

"I pay you assist me in my daily needs, Misao."

"Ooh, you make me sounds like a prostitute." she mused, taking a happy bite of rice.

Aoshi choked on his food, and gave her an incredulous look.

She laughed at that.

"Your face just now was priceless!"

He merely looked away from her while she smirked.

Life with Misao was definitely...unpredictable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking into physical therapy, Aoshi frowned. He truly hated being there. One of the therapists approached, saying hello to him and then glancing to Misao.

"Oh, Shinomori-san! Is this your girlfriend?"

He made a soft 'hm?' while Misao had, what was to Aoshi, the most amusing deer in headlights expression.

"I..No no! I'm Aoshi-sa...Shinomori-san's assistant. Just here to drop him off!" she said, laughing nervously.

"Well I commend you, miss. Shinomori-san here is a bear indeed."

"I am here you know. I can hear you." Aoshi interjected.

"Well now that you're here let's put you to work." the therapist said, tucking strands of brown hair behind her ears.

"Aa." Aoshi murmured half-heartedly.

"Now now, Aoshi-sama, be a good boy and place nice with the other kids. I'll be back in 30."

He shot her a grumpy look which she knew to mean she was getting yelled at later. Sometimes her humor was really misplaced.

Blowing him a mocking kiss goodbye, she twirled his car keys in her hands as she exited the building.

"She's a very nice young woman, Shinomori-san. I think she balances you out well."

"Again, Shuurei-san, she's my assistant." Aoshi interjected as he made him way to a leg weight lift.

"That's what I meant. What did you think I meant?" Shuurei-san asked, arching an eyebrow.

It was then Aoshi decided womankind somehow communicated telepathically on how to act to annoy him.

"Now stop scowling and change into your gown."

"Therapy uniform." Aoshi corrected.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Shuurei-san murmured.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao drove towards the dojo, windows down blasting the radio and singing along to J-pop as she wondered why Aoshi was so cranky about therapy. She knew he'd probably be tired and a bit sore, but he was being almost...childish.

Pulling into the dojo parking lot, she parked and turned the car off and made her way inside.

"Ah, Makimachi-san, hello."

"Hey Sae-san. I'm just here to practice kunai."

"Ah okay, I'll sign you in. Have fun."

"Thanks." Misao said with a smile to the brunette as she made her way to the room with the practice dummies and pulled her kunai case out of her bag and unrolled in, holding four in each hand to warm up.

Misao had been practicing knife throwing since she had been five, starting with darts, then shurikens, and moving on to kunai. She had always wanted to learn to use a sword, but her Jiya insisted she stick to smaller weapons.

Flinging the knives, she grinned as they hit the target.

She always started flinging four in each hand, and then after fifteen minutes switched to eight in a hand.

It was tricky and she had to take care not to slice her fingers as she was slightly obsessive over keeping her knives sharp and clean.

She tried to focus but couldn't help but wonder how Aoshi was doing. It was silly as he was an adult but she WAS paid to assist and look after him.

'Oh sure....you worry cause it's your job...' her mind spoke.

"Ah shut up you." she grumbled to herself throwing her kunai, then removing them from the target and getting in pose to throw again.

Just as she was going to throw, the ringing of her cell phone caught her off guard as her knives embedded into the wall.

"AH! WHO'S CALLING!?!" she growled.

Digging through her bag, she grabbed her blue cell and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?!"

"Anou, Makimachi-san! This is Shuurei-san from the physical therapy center. I need you to come here right away. Shinomori-san is rather agitated moreso than usual."

"He....I'll be right there."

Quickly grabbed her kunai and placing them in their leather case, she grabbed her bag and raced out to the car, blasting out of the parking lot quickly.

She nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel when she hit red lights but soon enough found her way there.

Meanwhile inside, Shuurei-san was trying her best to calm Aoshi down.

"Shinomori-san please! I know this is difficult but its for the best! You can't just quit and throw a fit!"

"I am the one who pays your bills!! I refuse to continue!"

"Shinomori-san, I am authority here and this is for you own good!"

"I don't care!" he yelled, stumbled as he tried to get away.

"AOSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Misao's voice growled as suddenly something whizzed past his head and embedded into the wall next to his head.

Three kunai.

Very sharp kunai.

His eyes widened as he turned his gaze to Misao who was huffing and puffing, her face red.

"Here I rushed here thinking it was an emergency because you are throwing a TANTRUM?!"

"Misao..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Now I SWEAR you will listen to Shuurei-san and finish whatever the hell she wants you to do for today or I promise you I WILL NOT MISS with these!" she said, waving a fistful of kunai as Aoshi gulped.

"Fine." he finally mumbled, and Shuurei-san breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Shinomori-san, get back to the leg lift press!"

Aoshi slowly walked there, and Misao noticed he was practically limping.

"Shuurei-san, is this really difficult for him?" Misao asked when Aoshi was out of ear shot.

"Yes, it's difficult, but not impossible. It may be tiring on him, but it is beneficial to heal. He just doesn't...I know he's capable but he just gives up. I don't think he really believes it will help."

"Well I guess I'll have to threaten him every week from now on."

"Most likely. He really is a good-looking person. It's a shame he's so sullen. I'm sure he's capable of being a nice person."

"He is, when he's not being an icy bastard."

"Well, I guess he's never going to get over it."

Misao blinked.

"Shuurei-san, how did Aoshi-sama get hurt?"

Shuurei-san turned her gaze to Misao.

"He didn't tell you? Honestly, you're his assistant. Two years ago, Aoshi was attacked and mugged by some yakuza hooligans. They shot him twice in each knee. His cartilage, nerves, bone...there was a lot of damage."

Misao looked over to Aoshi, who was slowly doing his required exercise and felt her throat constrict.

"No wonder...thank you for telling me."

"It's no problem. As a therapist I can say this: I think you are also good for his therapy."

"I...just do what he asks."

"Yeah, but your personality is a very good compliment to his. You're energy is good for him, also your pushiness."

"I...thank you."

"Well, back to our patient."

Shuurei-san went back over to Aoshi, watching as he finished.

"There Shinomori-san, you're free to go."

Aoshi merely looked at her gloomily and stormed out of the building.

Shuurei-san shook her head and handed Misao Aoshi's belongings.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Misao huffed as she made her way to the car, tossing Aoshi's things into the backseat as she slammed the car door shut.

Starting the car, she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I cannot believe you threw a tantrum. That seems too childish for you." she said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"You threw knives at me. I should fire you." he countered, his voice also holding an angry edge.

"Oh please, no one else would put up with your attitude but me." she said, and if she wasn't so pissed she would have regretting saying those words, and the way it made Aoshi's eyes freeze a bit more.

"I'm sure the same can be said of you."

"Oh this coming from a man in a gown."

Aoshi looked down and frowned, realizing he was still in his therapy gown.

He didn't respond.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later as Misao had time to cool off and realized just how drained and sore Aoshi was from therapy, she felt guilty. She had to use all her strength to help him to his room so he could rest and she had yelled at him for throwing a fit?

Sitting in the kitchen and ignoring her cup of tea, she sighed.

She wanted to apologize, but wanted something more than words.

Having changed from her gi and shorts to khaki cargo pants and a plain black three-quarter sleeve shirt, she kicked her sock-clad feet against the stool leg.

Checking the clock, she realized it was time for Aoshi's medication. Pouring him a cup of tea and adding ice, Misao grabbed his medicine and headed for his room.

Knocking softly, she entered.

Aoshi glared at her, obviously still annoyed at her.

"It's time for your medication." Misao said, setting down the glass on his night stand and opening the bottle.

Aoshi's hand covered hers and took the bottle from her.

"I can do it myself. I don't need you for this." he muttered.

Misao blinked, and bowed her head.

"I..I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama. For earlier too. I'll leave you alone." she murmured and turned to leave.

"Wait, Misao."

She turned around, and watched as he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I...apologize too for my behavior. You did not know what to expect."

"But I shouldn't have been so annoyed. It's my job to assist you. I...you were in pain. I should of understood."

He looked away.

Misao noticed he was only wearing black pajama pants and bemusedly thought something like that would make her blush a week or two ago.

Somehow she was used to seeing Aoshi shirtless.

But it was still...breathtaking.

"It was not that painful." he said.

Misao balled her fists.

"I had to practically lift you up the stairs because you couldn't walk, let alone stand. How you even got to the car is beyond me!"

Aoshi's eyes seemed distant.

"I've grown used to the pain."

The way he said it, and the look on his face... it almost made Misao's heart break and so she wasn't thinking when she moved her hand to brush across his cheek to turn his head to face her, or the way her thumb absent-mindedly stroked his cheekbone, the way she stared at him with such...emotion as their gazes met for a long moment, and she wasn't thinking when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You shouldn't have to get used it, Aoshi-sama." she murmured, and Aoshi froze in her embrace.

He couldn't recall the last time he was ever hugged.

And having her pressed against him, so soft, smelling like tea and flowers...

"Misao."

His voice brought her senses back, and she quickly let go on him, her face red.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama! I just got a little ...carried away and my family's a hugging family and..I..."

He pressed his hand against her mouth.

"That is quite enough. You do not need to explain. I think I've gotten used to expecting the unexpected where you are concerned."

"Um, thanks?" she muttered when he removed his hand.

"I should probably take my medication now."

"Yes! You should!" she said, watching with crossed arms as he took his pill.

He reached over to grab something from the night stand and Misao watched wide-eyed as he pressed a button and a wooden panel slipped up to reveal a 30 inch TV.

"Aoshi-sama, you've had a TV in here all this time?!"

"How else do you think I pass time after therapy?"

"Work. You are a robot salary man."

He shot her an unamused work.

"Perhaps, but after therapy I cannot find my mind is clear to work."

"So you slack off. Who knew. Makes me proud."

He momentarily ignored her as he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until he hit the movie channel.

"Oh, Casshern! I wanted to see that!" Misao cried out suddenly, as the pre-showing ad appeared on screen.

Aoshi left in on that channel as minutes later the movie began.

"Wasn't there some old cartoon Casshern?" he asked.

"Casshan: Robot Hunter. This is a remake. It's done by a fashion photographer. Everyone said it was really good. And the soundtrack has Hyde and Hikki-chan on it."

"Hyde. Enough said."

Misao laughed.

"Even you've heard of Hyde! Well, there may be hope yet."

"Misao...we live in Japan. How can I have NOT heard of him?"

"Touche."

She settled comfortably against the headrest as they watched the movie.

As it grew later, Aoshi had dozed off but Misao was so engrossed in the movie, and the silver-clad black haired, blue eyed bishounen that she hadn't noticed and soon enough she had dozed off too.

When morning came, Aoshi awoke and rubbed his eyes, blinking as he noticed something warm pressed against him.

He looked to his side to see Misao curled on her side next to him, blissfully asleep.

Sitting up, he stretched and winced at his sore muscles and joints.

Gently he shook her shoulder.

"Misao, wake up."

"Mmm...five more minutes." she yawned, brushing his hand away.

"Misao!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing them.

"Whaaa? I'm up!!!"

Yawning she noticed her surroundings and her sleepiness disappeared.

"I...You..."

"You must've fallen asleep after I had." he explained.

"I...I'm sorry!"

He sighed.

"It's okay Misao. Just don't...make it a regular thing."

"Um, right." she murmured embarrassed, getting up and walking back to her room.

Aoshi looked into the hallway and sighed.

Despite what he said, it had been nice waking up to Misao by his side.

He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There. I updated.

Sleeepy....


	4. Overtime

Author's Notes: Listen up kiddies, once again we need to have a fireside chat. I like reviews, really I do, and most of you have been respectful about not pressuring me to update.  
However...when a person tells me to 'freakin update already!' I don't take it so nicely because I get sick of constantly re-explaining WHY it takes so long for me to update.  
This is NOT the only story I'm working on. I'm working on at least seven others and to be honest I haven't felt the urge to work on this story at the moment, as I've opted to work on other things. I realize it's frustrating for readers, I know how they feel, but I at least hope that I can be shown courtesy and not essentially bitched at for not updating after a month.  
I also work and I have to go back to school next week and I'm also being sued for 267.70 so it's not like I have this abundant free time to write.  
Sorry guys, had to rant.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4: Overtime

"So you get paid to babysit some dude?" Misao sighed, stirring her tea as she sat across from her friends in the coffeeshop.  
"It's more than that, Sano." Misao mumbled back, sipping her tea.  
"I'm sure she does more than 'babysit'." Megumi interjected.  
Misao nodded.  
"Aoshi-sama's pretty good with the pay anyways. Though honestly it's been going towards tuition and stuff." "Aoshi-sama? What are? In the Meiji era?" Sano asked.  
Misao smirked.  
"If you ever met him you'd understand. It's more of a teasing thing really." Misao looked out the window for a moment, her mind wandering.  
She wondered what her friends would think of Aoshi, probably that he was a stiff. She smirked at that.  
Her classes had been cancelled for some faculty meeting so she had taken the chance to hang out with Sano and Megumi before she had to go home to Aoshi.  
'It almost sounds like you're married or something.' she thought.  
"Misao-chan?" Misao blinked and looked at Megumi.  
"Eh? What's that?" "I was saying, is he good looking or not?" "Aoshi-sama? Yea, he's good looking. Really tall with blue eyes and black hair that...falls into his eyes and it's like you almost want to push his hair out of his eyes, but it looks so good as is." Megumi smirked.  
"Sounds like someone's got a crush..." Misao crumbled up her napkin and threw it at Megumi.  
"Shut up!" It was absurd! Aoshi was her boss, her employer, her...he...he was really good-looking, and could be nice when he wasn't getting snippy, he sometimes had a sense of humor, and.  
'Oh crap. Am I getting a crush on Aoshi-sama?' "Hey, foods up!" Sano said, flicking Misao in the forehead and she furrowed her brows, but then happily grinned when her plate of burger and fries arrived.  
"Food definitely is the way to Weasel's heart." "Rooster, stop being a moron." Megumi sighed, tugging on her fiancee's ear. He winced and pushed her hand away, grabbing his chopsticks and digging into his ramen.  
They ate, dropping the topic of teasing Misao as they talked about school.  
"Misao-chan, have you started studying for the marketing exam yet?" Misao groaned, slapping a hand on her forehead.  
"I don't even want to THINK about it. It's a week away." "Yea, me neither but I guess we should start studying." "Ahhh...ugh..." Misao muttered, biting into her hamburger.  
"Think we should get together and study? It worked last semester for macro-economics." Sano suggested.  
"Sure, can I borrow your man-bitch, Megumi-chan?" Megumi nodded and Sanosuke fumed.  
"I'm NOT her manbitch." "Silence, bitch." Megumi murmured.  
"I'm not...oh forget it." Sanosuke mumbled, slurping his ramen.  
"If you're free tomorrow we can study over at Aoshi-sama's since I well, live there. And he's got a nice kitchen." "Food is good, free food is better. I'm down. Will he mind?" "Who? Aoshi-sama? Che! Since I live there I should be able to have guests and it's not like we're going to be goofing off and stuff." "True." "Ooh, Misao-chan! Is he like the sexy angry or the ugly angry?" "What do you mean?" Misao asked, eating a french fry.  
"Well, there's like ugly angry where the guy's nostrils get all huge and he just looks...all ugly. And then there's SEXY ugly, where even if you're in trouble and he's pissed...the guy looks sexy." Misao tapped a finger to her chin.  
"Hmm...well...I'm going to say sexy angry. I don't think Aoshi-sama could ever be ugly." "Not even if he was like scarred and mangled and burned and had to wear a mask and hide in caves under an opera house?" Misao blinked at him, frowing.  
"Sano...what the fuck?" "Baka!" Megumi said, glaring at her fiancee. "Sorry Misao-chan, I dragged him to see the Phantom of the Opera movie." "Ah..ew! Sano that was mean! The man's disabled!" "Really Rooster." Megumi said sternly.  
Sanosuke put his hands up in the air.  
"I surrender. You two are just impossible." Misao smiled and finished off her burger and fries.  
"Well you can escort me home from class and we can study then. Aoshi-sama's been an ass and working late despite me yelling at him not to." "Aww, Misao-chan, how domestic." Megumi cooed.  
Misao shot Megumi a glare.  
"Well at least I'm not a ho like you. OOH! What now!" Misao said, throwing money on the counter.  
"Little twerp." Meugmi huffed.  
"Well this twerp has things to do. See ya tomorrow, bitch!" Misao said to Sano as she left.  
Sanosuke crossed his arms and almost pouted.  
"What's wrong?" Megumi asked.  
"I am NOT a manbitch." Megumi chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Nee, Sanosuke, don't let it bug you. I'll make it up to you later." she purred into his ear.  
He turned to face her with a small frown.  
"You better." XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okashira, will you be working late again tonight?" Hannya asked, dropping off papers on Aoshi's desk. Aoshi looked up from his computer and nodded slightly.  
"This deal is vital to the company and I want to ensure its success." Aoshi murmured, sorting through papers.  
"Well...just...take care of your health too sir." Aoshi glanced up again.  
"What brought this on, Hannya?" "Let's just say you have a guardian angel concerned for you." "Misao..." Aoshi mumbled.  
"It is her job to take care of you, sir. She seems genuinely concerned that all this work will be bad for you." "She is my assistant at home, I pay her. She does not 'take care' of me. I am her boss, she does not dictate my life." Hannya sighed.  
"Sir, if I may say, Makimachi-san seems like a well meaning young lady. Perhaps you shouldn't worry her so?" "Traitor." Hannya smiled a bit and sighed.  
"Well sir, I too worry. It wouldn't do for our esteemed leader to be out of commission once more. We rely on you too much." Aoshi smirked at that.  
"I have no intention of such a relapse." "Well then, I'll leave you to your work sir." Aoshi watched as Hannya left his office and sighed. He looked at clock, it was almost four-thirty. He supposed he should let Misao know he was working late.  
Meanwhile Hannya pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
"Hello?" "Makimachi-san? It's Hannya. Aoshi-sama indeed appears to be working late. I mentioned your worries to him and my own." "Mou! Stubborn that one! Well Hannya-kun, thanks for the help." "I too worry over him, so helping you is no problem." "Yea, but I'm sure he'll be mad if he knew you were in cahoots with me. It's his fault he works so damn much!" "Well keep trying Makimachi-san. Just try...being cute with him." "Cute? I'm always cute. I think I get what you mean. Well, I'll let you get back to work! Later!" "Goodbye." Hannya walked off towards his office and sighed.  
He hoped Aoshi didn't find out he was helping Misao.  
He knew despite his coldness Aoshi had a temper that could be borderline violent. He wondered, no...knew Aoshi would be mad if he ever knew he was being slightly manipulated. Even if it was for the tall man's own good.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wooooooow! Damn Misao-chan, this is some place! Way to shack up with a rich dude." Misao hit him in the arm and frowned.  
"I'm not shacking up with him! I work for him!" "Che, you probably would if he could function. Bone him I mean." Misao's eyes widened.  
"SAGARA! KECCHOO GIRI!" "Ow! Weasel attack!" "He's not disabled like that! It's his knees. He's not...disabled there." They walked into the living room and tossed their bags down as Misao led Sanosuke into the kitchen.  
"So what's your poison? Water, soda?" "Beer?" "Hahaahah..no." Misao said, tossing him a Coke as she grabbed one for her and went into the pantry for a bag of chips and led Sanosuke back into the living room where their marketing books and notebooks sat. "Okay Sano, we gotta focus here. MARKETING..." "Holy crap! That's a huge TV!" "Sano..." "Does it get porn?" "Sanoooooooooooo!" Misao yelled, whacking him with her notebook.  
"Sorry weasel, but damn that's big. Okay okay, markkkkkettting..." After an hour had passed...they didn't even make it through one chapter.  
Misao chewed on the end of her pen while Sanosuke's hand edged closer and closer to the remote.  
She smacked his hand and threatened him with her pen as her eyes narrowed.  
"Sano! We have to get this done or we will fail. Do you WANT to repeat the class?" He blinked.  
"No?" "Very good. Then FUCKING focus!" she yelled, her voice snapping.  
Sanosuke sighed.  
"Stop being so grumpy! Someone needs a tickling!" "No...NOO DON..AHAHAHAHA!" Misao yelled as Sano began tickling her sides and causing her to laugh incessantly as soon they were on the floor wrestling and tickling each other.  
It was this sound that Aoshi heard as he walked in the door, briefcase in hand as his head lifted and he walked towards the living room.  
It was Misao laughing, and as he stood under the arch he saw her sprawled on the floor, affectionately, with a brunette man.  
His eyes narrowed and his stomach felt oddly sick.  
Misao looked up and gasped, sitting up and hitting Sanosuke to stop him.  
"A..Aoshi-sama! Welcome home!" He merely glared and Misao felt chills down her spine.  
"I figured I'd finish my work at home since I was told you were worried. I suppose my information was inaccurate." Misao hung her head at his words.  
She was worried about him.  
Sanosuke sensed the uneasy tension in the room and stood, walking over to Aoshi.  
"Um, Shinomori-san, I'm Sagara Sanosuke, friend of your employee, Misao-chan." Aoshi looked down at the slightly short man, his eyes still cold.  
"Aa. I see." Misao walked over to them and tried to put on a smile.  
"Sano and I have a big marketing test so we're studying for it." "Studying? Interesting way of studying. It's fine for tonight but next time tell me when you wish to have guests. Please keep the noise down." he mumbled, turning on his heels.  
"And will this guest be spending the night?" Aoshi asked.  
Misao's face reddened.  
"NO! Sano is Not spending the night!" Misao said, huffing as she turned and stormed back to the couch.  
Sanosuke look at Misao and then Aoshi and felt like he was in the middle of a battlefield.  
"Ah, I'm engaged, man. Misao-chan's just my friend. Um..I think I'll be going now.." Sanosuke mumbled.  
"No Sano, you don't have to..." "Yes, Misao-chan, I think I should leave." Sanosuke said and flicked her on the forehead.  
"But...the test.." "We'll study another day. We didn't get very far anyway. Later, kid." "Bye, I guess." Misao watched Sanosuke leave before turning angrily to follow Aoshi upstairs.  
"Aoshi-sama! What the hell was that about!" Aoshi turned on the steps, his gaze even.  
"I would prefer you keep you liaisons out of my house." She rolled her eyes and growled.  
"We were STUDYING! Sano and I aren't like that anyway! He's like a brother to me and his fiancee is one of my closest friends! I don't even know WHY I'm explaining this to you! I live here too, so if I want to spend time with my friends I don't see the problem!" "This is MY house, you live here to work. Next time ask." he said, continuing up the stairs.  
"Why yes Aoshi-sama Sir! Tell me when I can breathe why don't you!" she yelled, following him as he set his briefcase down next to his bed room door as he walked in and took off his suit jacket and tie, and the white button up shirt underneath.  
He was left wearing black dress pants and a black tee-shirt.  
Misao walked towards him and crossed her arms. "What is it now, Misao?" Aoshi asked as he folded up his jacket and shirt and placed them in his hamper.  
"You can't treat me like that, Aoshi-sama! I may work for you, but I'm not a damn servant! I'm here to assist!" "I don't need you right now." Aoshi grumbled, and Misao walked in front on him and looked up at him agrily.  
"Yes..you do need me! You overwork yourself, you push yourself too hard, and you throw fits at physical therapy and I'm the one who has to try to get it into your stubborn head that you NEED to stop and slow down before you damage yourself more!" He walked closer to her, causing her to back up against the wall.  
"I don't need you to tell me how to work, I don't need you threatening me with your little daggers, and I don't need you pretending you actually care. I don't need you treating me like an invalid!" He growled in frustration and punched the wall next to her head, causing her eyes to widen.  
"Aoshi-sama..."she whispered. She didn't mean to be treating him that way...she didn't see him like that. She couldn't finish thinking as warm, demanding lips crashed against hers and a hand gripped at her waist.  
Her eyes widened again before closing at the sudden onslaught of sensations running through her body.  
It felt so...so.  
She couldn't even describe it as her body felt aflame and as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and began to respond, he pushed himself away and put a hand to his mouth and his eyes were slightly wide.  
"Misao...get out." She blinked up at him and ran out of his room, shutting the door behind her as she ran into her room and pressed fingers to her lips, blushing.  
Aoshi had kissed her.  
And she more than enjoyed it.  
'Kami-sama...I think I DO have a crush on him!' XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

THERE! Anyone who lives in CT or close, on March 13th there's a show at Stage East in East Hartford with proceeds going towards the Tsunami Relief Fund. PLEASE check it out! It's only 10!  
This is the link to the info, and my fave local band, well sort of they're from Rhode Island, Leah Stargazing is playing.  
http: 


	5. Kidnapping Shinomori

Author's Note: Send off for Shin. Yo ass best be back soon, chica.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 5: Kidnaping Shinomori

Aoshi read his newspaper from the back of his car, ignoring the fact that Misao was driving him. He had woken up not only feeling mentally drained, but his legs weren't in good shape either. Maybe she had been right, maybe he was overworking himself.

'Maybe I need to stop thinking of her.' he mused.

Ever since that kiss...what had he been thinking? Surely he knew at the time it was wrong, and yet still...those lips were just so inviting.

Perhaps he had thought about it briefly the moment she walked into the door. She was such...a force. An amazingly bright energy with cerulean eyes.

It wasn't right to think of her like that. She as his employee, nothing more. So why couldn't he even believe that.

It wasn't until the tall buildings and the city-scape faded that Aoshi realized the wrongness at the moment.

They were not in city limits anymore.

"Misao, where are we? This is not the way to the office."

"Well Aoshi-sama..." she began, her voice raising, "I thought it was time for you to take a little vacation."

"Excuse me, what?"

"A va-ca-tion. That thing people do where they don't work for a period of time. Normal people that is."

"I know what one is."

"Obviously you don't! For one, I you're running yourself ragged, two: you can afford the time away, and THREE: you have no choice so shut it!"

He blinked.

"Did you just yell?"

"Indeed. Now don't bother trying your phone, I yoinked it when you weren't looking. You are going to relax, Mr. Shinomori, if I have to duct tape you down and make you go sleepy time."

Aoshi sighed, rubbing his temples.

She was ungodly frustrating.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The destination that Misao had hijacked him to turned out to be a rather charming, for even Aoshi had to admit it was, hot springs resort. They were in the mountains and near a lake and Misao smiled at the view, taking it in.

"Come on Aoshi-sama, even you have to admit this is beautiful!"

She turned, looking up at him with a small smile, her eyes large.

"Aa...beautiful..." he murmured looking down in her face.

'Don't go there, Shinomori. You will only be sorry. You told yourself so many things about this, just needed to take a look in those eyes to remind me. She is...off limits.'

And so Aoshi worked of fortifying his mental walls. He would not cross that line.

He followed her inside the lobby of the inn, watching as she checked in and took their room keys, and followed her.

"Are our rooms next to each other?" he asked, finally speaking.

"Oho? Talking again are we? Actually Aoshi-sama, the thing is..."

He did not like where this was going, the tone of her voice was indication of that.

"The thing is, there was only one room available...this is a pretty popular resort and all..."

"So in other words we share a room."

"I asked for two futons. I mean you'll be okay in a futon and all? It won't be uncomfortable?"

"A futon is fine, Misao, but this...does not make me happy."

She pouted at that, and threw her hands in the air.

"Well too bad! You need to relax before you wear yourself out. I know you've been having more difficultly lately, I've seen you limping more and tripping over things."

His jaw clenched. All she said was true, he just didn't know she'd seen it. He was hoping she wouldn't find out.

"Tell me, Aoshi-sama, why did you put out an ad for an assistant? It's obvious you're too stubborn for anyone's help."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"It was more Hannya's insistence. If I had my way I'd be left alone."

Misao found their room, opened the door for him.

"Again, too bad. I won't leave you alone." she murmured, shutting the door behind her as she moved to go look out at the balcony.

He watched her lean against the railing and he looked away. He found a comfortable looking chair and sat down in it, preferring to remain silent. He was irritated at her for this. He had work to do, there was no time for a holiday. But she was so stubborn and he knew he was stuck there. With her, in the mountains...

"Come on Aoshi-sama, let's have some lunch. It's a nice day, we can eat out on the grass."

"Excuse me?"

"Like a picnic? You've never been on a picnic, I take it."

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"No, Misao. I have not."

She bounced over to him, grinning.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that!"

She grabbed his wrists lightly, prompting him to his fate and handed him the long, black wooden cane he had been using the past few days.

He begrudgingly followed, watched as she locked the door behind them and followed her down to the lobby and towards the kitchen area, stopping to cheerfully ask for a two bento lunches. With the two boxes in hand, she took Aoshi outside to sit on a nice stretch of bright green grass under an oak tree.

It was a lovely day really, and even Aoshi admitted it was peacefully calm. It was the perfect type of day for meditating.

"Here." Misao said, plopping one of he bento boxes into his lap. He opened it, noting it was a simple meal of rice, sashimi, and coconut fried shrimp. Picking up and breaking apart the chopsticks, he began eating slowly.

He looked over at Misao, almost expecting her to be devouring her meal. He was surprised at the grace and politeness in her eating. She took slow bites, didn't drop a grain of rice.

She looked over at him, mouth full of rice, and started giggling.

"What? Surprised at my manners? Really, I grew up at a respectable restaurant. Jiya always stressed polite eating."

"Aa." he replied, going back to his own lunch. He wondered why that little detail about her was so surprising.

Maybe he didn't have her as figured out as he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The water of the hot springs was soothing against his aching muscles as Aoshi sat alone in the misty green-amber colored water. It was a clear night, not too cold, and he could gaze at the stars as he soaked.

He had to admit, it felt good to relax. His legs hadn't bothered him much and he didn't have that twisting, burning, panicked feeling in his stomach. There was a word for that, which Aoshi chose to ignore- stress.

He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and leaned his broad back against the flat stones of the wall of the springs. The steam, the water, the night was getting to him. He felt as though he could fall asleep easily there, and easy sleep was something Shinomori Aoshi rarely had.

Perhaps there was no need for him to be so stubborn towards Misao. She seemed ballsy enough to kidnap him, crazy enough to threaten him, concerned enough in her motives. He had let Hannya talk him into hiring an assistant, perhaps he did need her.

'Lord knows, you need somebody at your side.' Hannya had said to him in exasperation.

Aoshi sighed loudly.

"What's that sigh for?"

Aoshi sat up straighter, looking around to find the source of the familiar voice. He noticed a small stone wall, and waded his way towards it.

"Misao?"

He asked, looking up at the wall.

A few moments later her head popped up from the ledge of the wall.

"Evening!" she said, giving a little wave.

Aoshi noticed her hair was pinned up, and he could see the tantalizing skin of her bare shoulders.

Not good.

"Misao, aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Nah, the women's spring is higher up than the men's. I'm actually touching the bottom with my feet. Wow, you look short from here." she said, grinning.

His face was blank, and Misao imagined that if he could, he would have pouted at that.

"So..." he began.

"You know, this is kind of stupid. We're the only ones here, we could easily share a spring."

Aoshi's eyes widened a bit.

Misao...naked...with him.

"I do not think so, Misao. Remain in your own spring, please."

Misao made a 'psh' noise and waved her hand.

"Afraid of nekkie Misao, eh? That's fine." she said, her head disappearing as she sat against the wall.

There was a moment of silence, but with Misao...it did not last very long.

"Say, Aoshi-sama...when you were a kid- what did you want to be?"

He leaned his head back against the wall, thinking...and a brief smirk appeared on his face.

"A ninja."

"A ninja? Really! That I couldn't picture."

"Aa, I used to read about ninjas as a child. Then I grew older and lost myself in the business world."

"You make it sound like you had no choice, like you're trapped there."

Aoshi closed his eyes.

"At first I suppose that's how it felt...but I made my business grow. It's my life..."

"That sounds...rather sad. There's more to life than work."

He opened his eyes again.

"It provides me with my lifestyle."

"I'm sorry, but all you do is work...how is that a lifestyle?"

"And what about you, Misao? What did you want to be?"

"Ummm...a lot of things. An actress, a singer, a bride, a model, a writer. Basically, I just wanted to do something that made me happy."

"Are you happy, Misao?"

Misao blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I can't complain. I mean, no one is completely 100 happy all the time, but yea. I'd say I'm pretty happy."

'Are you happy...with me, Misao?'

Aoshi closed his mouth, the question remaining in his mind.

The warm water, the steam, the stars...her...it was all getting to him.

"Hey Aoshi-sama, let's get out of these springs and check out the sky. It's a good night for stargazing."

He heard water from her side and moved to the edge of his own springs, grabbing a yukata and dressing.

He met her fifteen minutes later, she dressed in a simple beige yukata, as they went to their room and sat out on the balcony next to each other.

She was playing with her braid, the end slightly damp, as she looked up at the sky.

"Jiya and I used to watch the stars when I was a kid. He used to tell me what all the constellations were and I would just nod my head."

"You sound like you had a good childhood."

"Didn't you?"

"I...was orphaned at a young age. I had some nice times, but mostly I was usually alone." he murmured, gazing at her, noticing the closeness of her face...so pale in the night. So perfect.

"That's terrible...no one should be alone." she whispered.

"You get used to it." he replied softly.

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao asked, her eyes seeming so large and bright, "Are you...still alone these days?"

He couldn't help but move closer to her, feel her breath against his face...

Self-control...forget self-control.

"Not so much anymore, Misao."

He wasn't sure which initiated the kiss, he only knew the warm softness of her lips as he coaxed her lips apart to delve his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer, sprawling her across his lap as his hands sought to feel her smooth skin, fumbling with the tie of her yukata, her hands tracing the plane of his chest...

He didn't remember how they left the balcony and got inside, he didn't remember the moment her yukata hit the floor or his for that matter...he didn't care to remember. All he cared about at the moment was her, the two of them...together.

And when he took her, he would never forget the breathy way she murmured his name. After that, he was lost into the madness, lost into the whirlwind of emotion...lost in Misao.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mmm mmm mmm! Update and smexin!

There. I updated. Let the email harassin end!

Miko is sleepy dammmitt::Cries:

Oh well. Bye.


	6. How Aoshi Learned to be Impulsive

Author's Note: Here. Chapter 6.

–after this, indef. Hiatus...sowwy. Personal issues recently came up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Chapter 6: How Aoshi Learned to be Impulsive

Peaceful. Warm. Content.

Aoshi had heard of such things, had merely shook them off as sentimental notions...but now he knew what it felt like.

And he liked it. The man who was indifferent to anything to do with love and emotion...liked it.

For the first time----he was completely and utterly happy.

"Oh...my..Oh my God!"

Misao...another story entirely.

He watched as she jumped out of bed in a panic, rushing around the room, grabbing a robe, panicking and mumbling to herself.

Aoshi merely blinked and shifted up slightly, resting his head in his hand as he watched her scurry.

Why was she panicking?

"Oh my God, what the hell have...this was bad. Soooooooo bad!"

He furrowed his brows.

Bad? The sex was...bad? No way. He knew for a fact it was ANYTHING but bad from all the moaning she did the night before.

"Misao?"

"Ahh!" she turned, facing him...her eyes wide.

"Aoshi...we...we...this was a mistake!"

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly, sitting up.

"You...you're my boss! You're a wealthy rich dude! I'm your assistant, a poor college student! The two just don't mesh!"

"I think we meshed...more than well last night, Misao."

He was rewarded with her blushing and biting her lip.

Of course the sex was good. Like he had doubts.

"Regardless! You're my boss and out behavior was just...unethical and this is going to make a mess of things and...and...I need to sit down!" she groaned, sitting on the floor.

As much as Aoshi would have liked to get out of bed and sit next to her, his legs protested. He had overworked them too much last night.

Next time he'd let Misao be on top.

Next time?

He looked at her on the floor looking hysterically panicked.

Yes...he definitely wanted a next time.

Maybe more.

"Misao, what we did was not wrong. I do not regret it."

"Neither to do I but...you have to know this can't possibly work out."

Aoshi sighed, smirking a bit.

She was so...

"Since when did you become a pessimist? That's my job."

She blinked and looked up.

"Now I get you to crack a joke when I'm a wreck! God hates me!"

"Really? You called out to him quite a few..."

"Shut up, Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao. There's no reason to panic. We were two consenting adults who obviously wanted each other. It's not like I'm going to fire you."

"But...it was unprofessional and this could complicate things! What if it doesn't work out and you don't want me as your assistant anymore? Who else but me could put up with you!"

He blinked.

"Same regards to you. You're loud, you're chatty, you're chaotic, you're outspoken, stubborn, violent...And yet I still kept you employed. I highly think romantic complications will spur me to terminate you."

"Romantic...Aoshi-sama, we're not in a relationship! We had sex. I highly doubt you'd want to date me."

"No. I don't."

Misao could have been stabbed and not felt it.

"I...see..I knew that."

"I want to marry you."

For the first time in his life, Aoshi didn't care about consequence.

He did something he had never done before.

Acted on impulse.

"Marry...what? Marry me? ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No. Yes. Maybe."

"Aoshi-sama! You cannot possibly want to marry me!"

"Why not?"

"Because...you don't love me."

"Have I fired you yet?"

Misao blinked.

"No..but what does tha.."

"By all rights I would have fired you many times, and yet I did not. For some reason you stick with me and I feel life would be empty without you. You frustrate and vex me. You're everything I'm not...and I realized last night and this morning...you're also everything I want."

Misao stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"I'm...what?"

"Rendering you speechless is a rare joy."

Misao sat at the edge of the bed.

"Aoshi-sama, this is insane. We..this...you can't expect marrying me will be good!"

"I think it could be the best idea I've ever had. I need someone as stubborn as me, someone to compliment me. I didn't think I did...but...you have a knack for showing me up."

"I want to go home."

"What?"

"Home. Tokyo. I want to go home. I need time...ah...to think this over without you nakedly next to me!"

"That is fine, I should go back to work as soon as possible. You wanted me to relax, I did. I'd say you accomplished your goal in this trip."

At this he quickly kissed her on the cheek, leaving her more flustered.

"I suppose. Well get dressed and we can go."

"If you'll assist me."

"Huh? Oh...okay."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One strangely quiet and awkward ride home later, Misao dashed up to her room and locked the door, leaving Aoshi in the living room as he sat on the couch and sighed. He was tired. He still held no regrets for his actions, only that it sent Misao into a panic. He wondered if he would ever be able to predict her thinking.

"Not in this lifetime." he murmured to himself.

But he liked that about her. That he didn't know just what she would do, that there was an unpredictability. It was almost a challenge to someone who ALWAYS had everything planned and neatly scheduled.

She was the one thing he couldn't control, that he never wanted to control.

He simply wanted to exist with her.

In a way, she assisted him more thoroughly than expected. She helped him live again more than physically...but emotionally in a way he never thought he would ever want to.

And she did it by being simply her.

Was it all that simple?

Happiness.

Now if only she'd just calm down and see that surely marrying each other was a good thing.

Life would begin to be complete for the man who never did anything impulsive up until recently.

He picked up the phone, dialing Hannya's number.

"Hello?"

"Hannya, it's me."

"Okashira, how was the trip?"

"It was...interesting. I proposed to her."

"Come again, I thought you said you proposed to Misao-san."

"I did."

"...Okashira, is this an attempt at humor?"

"No. I realized something Hannya. I've been missing something in my life and you know how I hate not having things wrapped up. I hate feeling like something is missing. I just never knew something was until..."

"Did you and Misao-san..."

"Confidental, Hannya. Regardless, I have asked her to marry me."

"So...when's the wedding?"

"She needs to say yes first."

"Really? I would think such a dashing gentleman as yourself would have her swept off her feet."

"Hannya, your attempt at a joke is not good."

"Sorry. Give her time. I think she was shocked by you suddenly proposing. I'm sure she will agree."

"You make it sound like I made a business offer."

"Did you word it like one?"

"No."

"Well then, give her time. She'll say yes. She went through so much trouble to kidnap you..."

"And you helped, which I will overlook as it indeed was beneficial to me. More than she realized."

"Indeed. I will see you tomorrow I presume?"

"Yes."

He clicked the phone off and set it down. He stifled a yawn. He really was tired, and so he laid down on his couch and closed his eyes and sighed.

He hoped she'd say yes.

She would...surely.

He was a handsome, attractive, intelligent man.

She liked him, she had to. She didn't seem like the type for casual sex. So she had to like him, the way she acted with him and took care of him was more than just doing her job.

She was concerned. She cared.

So why shouldn't she say yes?

Was he too quiet, too monotonous?

Too much a workaholic?

His thoughts wandered as he drifted asleep, dreaming of the girl with blue-black hair and a smile brighter than the sun.


	7. Assistant No More

Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER!.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 7: Assistant No More

"HE WHAT!" Sanosuke exclaimed, his mouth wide open as Megumi sat next to him blinking in surprise.

"Misao-chan..."

"Yeah, it's true. Aoshi-sama proposed to me. I don't understand it though! Why would he...he's gone mental!" Misao said, clutching her head dramatically.

"Ah...Misao-chan, could it just be he loves you."

"But he's never shown that he has!"

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you and him get down and..."

Misao glared at him and Sanosuke realized it best to stop talking.

"Well, seeing as he hasn't fired you in all this time and that he did something so impulsive...what else do you have to lose Misao-chan? He's rich, good looking, and seems to love you. You're quite lucky!"

"You almost sound envious, Megitsune." Sanosuke said glaring at her.

She just laughed foxishly.

"Well I'm just saying Misao-chan shouldn't waste a good thing."

"Oh my God my brain is going to explode..." Misao mumbled, resting the side of her head on the table.

"Oh come on, you're acting like you're dying or something! Stop being a baby and say yes." Megumi said.

"I'm going home." Misao decided standing up and walking our of the diner.

Megumi and Sanosuke sighed.

"That girl...What will we ever do with her?" Megumi asked.

"Make sure she pays her end of the bill next time?"

"Yes, that would be..WHAT?"

Megumi realized as she looked where Misao had sat that indeed, there was no money left behind.

"She's as bad as you sometimes." Megumi sighed.

"Hey, I will pay my tab at Akabeko one day..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi tapped his pen on his desk, his paperwork forgotten as all he could think of was Misao, Misao, Misao...

So this is what had become of the great Shinomori Aoshi?

A cold, domineering businessman turned lovesick fool.

It was strange to think of himself as one being in love, and to realize all the things wrong in his life before she came into it.

Now if she would only accept his marriage proposal, things would be better.

He supposed he could understand her hesitation, it was probably alarming for her, but it was the best decision, he was sure of it!

He was, much to his chagrin, utterly useless for work at the moment.

He reached for his intercom.

"Hannya, a moment please?"

"Yes, Okashira."

Moments later Hannya stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Hannya, I have...a dilemma." Aoshi said, his fingers pressing together as he bridged his hands on the desk.

"A dilemma?"

"Yes. I find myself utterly incapable of concentrating on work. This situation with Misao is quite distracting."

"Well, perhaps a personal day?"

Aoshi sighed.

"This is an important deal Hannya, I have no time to be sitting her like a lovesick schoolboy."

"Well, I am your second in command for a reason. Go home and sort things out, Okashira."

Aoshi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose you are right, Hannya."

"I usually like to think I am. Besides, love suits you. You seem happier than I've ever seen you, so I hope she will marry you."

"As do I. Maybe I just need to make a grand gesture. Something romantic that women like. Hannya, before I leave, please procure me some...women's magazines. Popular ones."

Hannya nodded, fighting the urge to chuckle.

"Yes, Okashira."

And so shortly later, Hannya returned with a stack of magazines.

"Excellent. I will be leaving in an hour. I'll drop the papers on your desk."

"Okay. Enjoy the reading."

Aoshi arched an eyebrow as Hannya left.

He grabbed a magazine and opened.

Colorful ads, models, manga, etc. assaulted him, and Aoshi would soon learn many things such as accesorizing for the season, make-up ticks, embarassing stories, PMS advice, the more colorful articles of sex and sex tips (which Aoshi made a point to mentally note for future reference), and other various things.

As the hour passed, he set the last magazine down feeling drained.

The world of women was...complicated.

With an idea or two in his head, he grabbed his belongings and stopping at Hannya's office on the way, Aoshi had left the building.

He had a few stops to make, and it would be too much walking, but he couldn't call Misao...

There was no choice.

This called for something drastic.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Aoshi practically grimaced as he dialed.

"It's me. I need a favor...I know it'll cost me. A whole carton. Aa."

And a bit later, a black car pulled up to the curb.

As the window rolled down, a cloud of cigarette smoke billowed out.

"Well Shinomori, what's got you so desperate to call?"

Aoshi opened the door and sat, shutting the door behind him.

"A girl."

Saitoh Hajime sneered, putting the car in drive.

"How the mighty have fallen."

"And how is your wife?" Aoshi countered flatly.

Saitoh's sneer disappeared.

"Pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Just tell me where to go already."

"A florist for starters."

"Starters? I am no chauffeur."

"I'm paying you in cigarettes, just drive."

As much as Aoshi disliked Saitoh, the detective had his uses. Aside from the fact that Saitoh's wife was Aoshi's cousin who was really like a sister to him. Aoshi kept mum about Saitoh's smoking, Tokio told Aoshi stories about Saitoh...

They were an insane pair really, and he didn't hate Saitoh per se, just wasn't fond of spending time in his acquaintance.

And so the two made their way to a florist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao lay sprawled on her stomach on the sofa, absent-mindedly flicking through channels. Nothing really grabbed her attention, her mind stuck on Aoshi, stupid, stubborn, suddenly in love with Aoshi.

She thought it was really strange that he would love her.

But then she had to sit back and think...did she love him.

When she thought of perhaps just leaving, the idea of never seeing him again stopped her. She was so used to his face, his voice, so used to being around him, he was everywhere she went.

Even though he worked too much, was more stubborn that her, was cold and distant, didn't talk much, was a handful when it came to cooperating with the physical therapists...

She couldn't imagine her life now without being at his side.

And so she realized all this after he proposed and she freaked out and had a minor nervous breakdown, and still wasn't sure what to do.

Maybe she should just say yes but then what?

The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts.

She reached for the cordless phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Misao, it's me. I need you run some errands."

"Uh...okay, Aoshi-sama."

"Can you please go to the store and buy some more computer paper, pens, legal pads, ink and toner, and some more green tea."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I will getting a ride home, so please go now."

"But I..."

"You were watching TV, Misao?"

She glared at the phone.

"Fine, I'll be right on it."

"Thank you, Misao."

She hung up the phone and grumbled as she got up and went to get her shoes and the car keys.

"Aoshi-sama your timing is impeccably bad."

A now disgruntled Misao left to run her errand, not knowing what Aoshi really had in mind for her.

After an hour and a half, Misao was done at the office supplies store, and was walking in the grocery store with a box of tea in her hand.

"I wonder what I could make for dinner...hrmmmm."

"Did you need help finding something miss?"

She turned to see a young girl, maybe sixteen, standing next to her.

"Just trying to think of something to cook for dinner, I was thinking about some other stuff so I guess I looked like I was a bit lost."

"Oh it's okay. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Misao looked back at the shelves thinking.

"I wonder what Aoshi-sama wants for dinner..."

She paused, eyes widening, going still...

The way she acted was...like she was shopping for a husband not a boss.

She was...

Dashing to the check-out, Misao needed to get home. She needed to talk to Aoshi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As she walked through the door, she noted the lights were off but candles were lit.

"Aoshi-sama?"

Walking into the living room, Aoshi stood holding a bouquet of red roses. He wore black pants and a matching jacket with a violet dress shirt and black tie.

"Wha...What is this?" Misao asked, the bags falling from her hand.

"I know my proposal was sudden, and you deserve more. Better. Come here."

"I..." she shut her mouth and walked to him, and he handed her the flowers.

"Misao...if a year ago someone asked me if there was something irreplaceable in my life, I'd probably say nothing is as such, but...I've been living half-dead all this time and you made me see there's more than work. Please Misao, I'm not a man who likes begging, but please. Be my wife. Be by my side in a manner that does not require a paycheck."

"Aoshi-sama...turn the lights back on. This is really sweet but this isn't your style. I don't want you to completely change for me."

"Misao...I went through a bit of trouble for this. Just enjoy it."

"But.."

He held his hand to her lips.

"Misao...yes or no?"

She moved his hand away.

"Yes..."

Aoshi began to smile.

"On a few conditions."

"What?"

"One- you need to cut back on work, two- you need to cooperate with therapy, three- there WILL be the concept of vacation, four- I get to finish school, five..."

"I agree. I agree to it all. Whatever you want Misao. Just please marry me."

Misao made a "hmmmm" noise, pursing her lips.

"Well...okay."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh and Aoshi-sama? I get two weeks severance pay right?"

He paused, his lips still against hers.

"We may have to negotiate that, and don't even try taking back marrying me. I'm not letting you go."

"Oh? So can we say I quit? It looks better on record."

Aoshi sighed, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Aa, Misao."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The end. I shall now venture forward for ice cream.


End file.
